Facebook Fun with Harry Potter and the crew
by Horsegahl
Summary: A Facebook quiz, filled out with answers from HP characters.If you guess the character the quiz is by, then you get to choose the character for the next chapter! Just a tidbit of fun! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so this is a facebook quiz. I'm doing it as a certain character. Once you read, write a review with the name of the character you think it is! Whoever guesses first gets to choose the next character! Alot of this is from AVPM or AVPS so if you haven't seen them I guess you'll just have to go watch them! _

Rules: Once you've been tagged, you're screwed. You are supposed to write a note with 100 Truths about you. At the end, choose 25 people to be tagged. If you don't even have 25 friends, don't even do this. lol :) You have to tag the person who tagged you or get roundhouse kicked by Chuck Norris. (To do this, go to "notes" under tabs on your profile page, copy and paste this note, erase my answers and enter your own, tag people, then click publish.)

WHAT WAS YOUR:

1. last beverage: Skelegrow

2. last phone call: Daddy!

3. last text message: "Daddy! I finally learned how to use the potty!"

4. last song you listened to: Jar of Hearts

5. last time you cried: last night! The people in the common room told me my drawing was ugly!

HAVE YOU EVER:

6. dated someone twice = no

7. been cheated on = If I have I will boil their skin!

8. kissed someone & regretted it: nope

9. lost someone special = I never got her

10. been depressed = nope!

11. been drunk and threw up: …maybe

LIST THREE FAVORITE COLORS:

12. Green

13. Silver

14. Gold

THIS YEAR HAVE YOU: (2011)

15. Made a new friend? No :(

16. Fallen out of love? no

17. Laughed until you cried? YES.

18. Met someone who changed you? Hermione Granger

19. Found out who your true friends were? Yes

20. Found out someone was talking about you? ON THE POTTY!

21. Kissed anyone on your fb friend's list? I wish

GENERAL:

22. How many people on your fb friends list do you know in real life: all of them, Imade them up silly!

24. Do you have any pets: Daddy wouldn't let me have one

26. What did you do for your last birthday: I went out to The Leaky Cauldron with my besties!

27. What time did you wake up today: 7:39

28. What were you doing at midnight last night: Using the potty!

29. Name something you CANNOT wait for: The rein of _( I cannot fill in the blank for it would give away my identity)

30. Last time you saw your Mother: Over Christmas break

31. What is one thing you wish you could change about your life: I wish my daddy would write me a letter

33. Have you ever talked to a person named: Delilah!...no

34. What's getting on your nerves right now: Harry freaking Potter

35. Most visited webpage:

37. Nicknames: Cannot be revealed

38. Relationship Status: Single (but desperately in love)

39. Zodiac sign: IDK

40. He or She?: He

41. Elementary? Hogwarts

42. Middle School? Ditto

43. High School? Ditto

44. Hair Color? Blonde

45. Long or short? short

46. Height: 5' 5 1/2"

47. sports/hobbies? Drawing, mimicking people

48: What do you like about yourself? My drawing skills

49. Piercings? nope

50. Tattoos? One embedded into my skin forever

51. Righty or lefty? righty

52. First surgery = surgery? Something this perfect doesn't need surgery

53. First piercing = nope

54. First best friend = Cannot be revealed

55. First sport you join = Quiddich

RIGHT NOW:

59. Eating - Nothin

60. Drinking - nothin

61. I'm about to – Kill The gryfindors in Quiddich

62. Listening to – People exiting the room

63. Waiting for – The Quiddich Game!

64. Want kids?- only if there Hermione Grangers

65. Want to get married? yes. To Hermione Granger

66. Career? Death eater

WHICH IS BETTER :

67. Lips or eyes? = eyes

66. Hugs or kisses = hugs

69. Shorter or taller = shorter

70. Older or Younger = same age

71. Romantic or spontaneous = romantic

72. Nice stomach or nice arms = stomach

73. Sensitive or loud = Sensitive

74. Hook-up or relationship =relationship

75. Trouble maker or hesitant = trouble maker

HAVE YOU EVER :

76. Kissed a stranger = nope

77. eaten a bug = once or twice

78. glasses/contacts= neither

80. Broken someone's heart = yes

81. Had your own heart broken = yup. (Hermione Granger!)

83. Turned someone down = yes. Filthy mudblood.

84. Cried when someone died = no

85. Fallen for a friend = Oh yes.

DO YOU BELIEVE IN:

86. Yourself = no

87. Miracles = YES:)

88. Love at first sight = yep:)

89. Heaven = no

90. Santa Claus = yes

91. Kiss on the first date: It depends who it with

92. Angels = yes!

ANSWER TRUTHFULLY:

93. Had more than one bf/gf? yes

94. Is there one person you want to be with right now? Yes (HERMIONE GRANGER)

95. Did you sing today? Granger Danger

96. Ever cheated on somebody? Yup

97. If you could go back in time, how far would you go, and why: I would go back to my first day at Hogwarts and become better friends with Hermione granger

98. If you could pick a day from last year and relive it, what would your day be? The time I owned that dragon

99. Are you afraid of falling in love? No. I do not fear anything. (Except the potty)

you post this as 100 truths? yup


	2. Chapter 2

_Congrats to __Broken Memories ()! She guessed correctly, it was AVPM Draco Malfoy! Now, upon her suggestion, the quiz by _. Have fun guessing! Broken memories () cannot guess until the next quiz! _

Rules: Once you've been tagged, you're screwed. You are supposed to write a note with 100 Truths about you. At the end, choose 25 people to be tagged. If you don't even have 25 friends, don't even do this. lol :) You have to tag the person who tagged you or get roundhouse kicked by Chuck Norris. (To do this, go to "notes" under tabs on your profile page, copy and paste this note, erase my answers and enter your own, tag people, then click publish.)

WHAT WAS YOUR:

1. last beverage: Water

2. last phone call: What on EARTH is a phone?Man, I've been gone a long time!

3. last text message: Text?

4. last song you listened to: Dance

5. last time you cried: When Quirrel went to Azkaban

HAVE YOU EVER:

6. dated someone twice = yup!

7. been cheated on = no. no one cheats on me.

8. kissed someone & regretted it: yes

9. lost someone special = I betrayed him:/

10. been depressed = yes

11. been drunk and threw up: yes

LIST THREE FAVORITE COLORS:

12. Black

13. Grey

14. Blue

THIS YEAR HAVE YOU: (2011)

15. Made a new friend? Yes

16. Fallen out of love? yess

17. Laughed until you cried? Good times, good times

18. Met someone who changed you? Quirrely

19. Found out who your true friends were? Yes

20. Found out someone was talking about you? Everyone talks about me! I'm all over the news!

21. Kissed anyone on your fb friend's list? yes

GENERAL:

22. How many people on your fb friends list do you know in real life: All of them. They serve me in my journey to take over the wizard world.

24. Do you have any pets: Yes, a snake

26. What did you do for your last birthday: Celebrated with Quirrel

27. What time did you wake up today: I don't sleep mortal fool.

28. What were you doing at midnight last night: Picking up Quirrels dirty laundry.

29. Name something you CANNOT wait for: My rule over the world!

30. Last time you saw your Mother: Shes dead

31. What is one thing you wish you could change about your life: I wish that I had not betrayed Quirrelly

33. Have you ever talked to a person named: Delilah! Why yes, she was quite pleasant actually

34. What's getting on your nerves right now: Harry freaking Potter

35. Most visited webpage:

37. Nicknames: Cannot be revealed

38. Relationship Status: In a…. grouping?

39. Zodiac sign: IDK

40. He or She?: He

41. Elementary? Hogwarts

42. Middle School? Hogwarts

43. High School? Hogwarts

44. Hair Color? No Hair

45. Long or short? .

46. Height: 5' 7"

47. sports/hobbies? Coming up with evil ideas, rollerskating with Quirrel

48: What do you like about yourself? My deathy evilness

49. Piercings? nope

50. Tattoos? One embedded into my skin forever

51. Righty or lefty? Lefty

52. First surgery = I'm not sure what you would consider as surgery

53. First piercing = nope

54. First best friend = Quirrel. I typically kill people before I can get close to them

55. First sport you join = Quiddich

RIGHT NOW:

59. Eating - Nothin

60. Drinking - nothin

61. I'm about to – DANCE!

62. Listening to – Harry Potter cry over Cedrics dead body

63. Waiting for – My return to the world

64. Want kids? No. children annoy me.

65. Want to get married? yes

66. Career? Death Eater

WHICH IS BETTER :

67. Lips or eyes? = Lips

66. Hugs or kisses = hugs

69. Shorter or taller = taller

70. Older or Younger = younger

71. Romantic or spontaneous = romantic

72. Nice stomach or nice arms = stomach

73. Sensitive or loud = Sensitive

74. Hook-up or relationship =relationship

75. Trouble maker or hesitant = trouble maker

HAVE YOU EVER :

76. Kissed a stranger = nope

77. eaten a bug = no

78. glasses/contacts= neither

80. Broken someone's heart = yes

81. Had your own heart broken = yup.

83. Turned someone down = yes.

84. Cried when someone died = no. I DON'T CRY.

85. Fallen for a friend = Definitley

DO YOU BELIEVE IN:

86. Yourself = yes

87. Miracles = YES:

88. Love at first sight = yep

89. Heaven = no

90. Santa Claus = no

91. Kiss on the first date: yes

92. Angels = no

ANSWER TRUTHFULLY:

93. Had more than one bf/gf? yes

94. Is there one person you want to be with right now? Yes (SQUIRRELY QUIRRELY)

95. Did you sing today? Yes. About dancing.

96. Ever cheated on somebody? Yup

97. If you could go back in time, how far would you go, and why: I would goback and not have quirrel arrested

98. If you could pick a day from last year and relive it, what would your day be? When I watched a movie with Quirrel

99. Are you afraid of falling in love? No. I do not fear anything.

you post this as 100 truths? NO~!


	3. Chapter 3

_Congrats to __Shaley-Humdiger-the-3__rd__! She guessed correctly, it was AVPM Voldy! Now, upon her suggestion, the quiz by _. Have fun guessing! Broken memories () can guess the character this time but Shaley-Humdiger-the-3__rd__ cannot! _

Rules: Once you've been tagged, you're screwed. You are supposed to write a note with 100 Truths about you. At the end, choose 25 people to be tagged. If you don't even have 25 friends, don't even do this. lol :) You have to tag the person who tagged you or get roundhouse kicked by Chuck Norris. (To do this, go to "notes" under tabs on your profile page, copy and paste this note, erase my answers and enter your own, tag people, then click publish.)

WHAT WAS YOUR:

1. last beverage: tea

2. last phone call: Big D

3. last text message: "Hey sexy, did you get my last text?"

4. last song you listened to: You are the Only Exception

5. last time you cried: Momma don't cry!

HAVE YOU EVER:

6. dated someone twice = no

7. been cheated on = no.

8. kissed someone & regretted it: no

9. lost someone special = yes

10. been depressed = yes

11. been drunk and threw up: No alcohol! Unless there's plenty to pass around!

LIST THREE FAVORITE COLORS:

12. Periwinkle

13. Lilac

14. Pink

THIS YEAR HAVE YOU: (2011)

15. Made a new friend? Yes!

16. Fallen out of love? No

17. Laughed until you cried? I do not CRY!

18. Met someone who changed you? Big D- you brought me out of my shell.

19. Found out who your true friends were? Yes

20. Found out someone was talking about you? Everyone talks about me!

21. Kissed anyone on your fb friend's list? yes

GENERAL:

22. How many people on your fb friends list do you know in real life: Most of them. Ah dur-dur-duh-derr

24. Do you have any pets: NO

26. What did you do for your last birthday: Ate my rock cake!

27. What time did you wake up today: 5:00 for exercise!

28. What were you doing at midnight last night: With Dumbledore;)

29. Name something you CANNOT wait for: All my little children to respect me!

30. Last time you saw your Mother: She gave me advice on that bugger Harry Potter!

31. What is one thing you wish you could change about your life: I wish that I had let myself have more friends.. wait…. FRIENDS ARE FOR LOSERS!

33. Have you ever talked to a person named: Delilah! ?

34. What's getting on your nerves right now: Harry freaking Potter

35. Most visited webpage: .com

37. Nicknames: Cannot be revealed

38. Relationship Status: In a Relationship

39. Zodiac sign: IDK

40. He or She?: She

41. Elementary? Hogwarts

42. Middle School? Hogwarts

43. High School? Hogwarts

44. Hair Color? White

45. Long or short? Short

46. Height: 6' 8"

47. sports/hobbies? Exercise!

48: What do you like about yourself? Everything

49. Piercings? yup

50. Tattoos? No

51. Righty or lefty? righty

52. First surgery = I am perfect!

53. First piercing =ears

54. First best friend = Momma. She always had some tough love.

55. First sport you join = wrestling

RIGHT NOW:

59. Eating – Falcon Eggs

60. Drinking – Protien Shake

61. I'm about to – Find Dumbledore. Gosh Dumbledorrr why are you bein such a bad boyfriennn?

62. Listening to – My axe slicing across the sharpening metal

63. Waiting for –The Death of Harry Potter

64. Want kids? I has kids!

65. Want to get married? Yes

66. Career? Headmaster of Hogwarts

WHICH IS BETTER :

67. Lips or eyes? = Lips

66. Hugs or kisses = Kisses

69. Shorter or taller = taller

70. Older or Younger = Older

71. Romantic or spontaneous = Spontaneous

72. Nice stomach or nice arms = arms

73. Sensitive or loud = Sensitive

74. Hook-up or relationship =relationship

75. Trouble maker or hesitant = trouble maker

HAVE YOU EVER :

76. Kissed a stranger = nope

77. eaten a bug = no

78. glasses/contacts= neither

80. Broken someone's heart = no

81. Had your own heart broken = yup.

83. Turned someone down = yes.

84. Cried when someone died = no. I DON'T CRY.

85. Fallen for a friend = yes

DO YOU BELIEVE IN:

86. Yourself = yes

87. Miracles = No

88. Love at first sight = yep

89. Heaven = no

90. Santa Claus = no

91. Kiss on the first date: yes

92. Angels = no

ANSWER TRUTHFULLY:

93. Had more than one bf/gf? No

94. Is there one person you want to be with right now? Yes

95. Did you sing today? Yes. Stutter.

96. Ever cheated on somebody? No!

97. If you could go back in time, how far would you go, and why: I would go back andkill Harry Potter the very first time I set eyes on him!

98. If you could pick a day from last year and relive it, what would your day be? My body shop with Dumbledore

99. Are you afraid of falling in love? Yes

you post this as 100 truths? Yes


	4. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT!

Alright, Anonymous isn't answering so the prize goes to our second answer….. Red-Vines-The-Human-Portkey! Congrats! Just leave me a message on who you want It to be and I'll post asap!


End file.
